


[podfic of] Drinkity/Druggity (Meow Meow Meow)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Three stories about relationships and various forms of love, taking place between Henry and Shawn and Juliet and Carlton in which Shawn and Lassi have some things to work out. There is, as you might notice, a theme of intoxication (or lack thereof).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drinkity/Druggity (Meow Meow Meow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164588) by [rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper). 



Title: Drinkity/Druggity (Meow Meow Meow)

Fandoms: Psych

pairing:  Carlton/Shawn

Author: rispacooper

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover artist: Lavanderfrost

 

[Drinkity ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/Drinkity%20-drugity%20\(meow%20meow%20meow\)%201-auphonic.mp3)49:12

[Druggity ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/Drinkity%20-drugity%20\(meow%20meow%20meow\)%202-auphonic.mp3)54:12

[Meow, Meow, Meow](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/Drinkity%20-drugity%20\(meow%20meow%20meow\)%203-auphonic.mp3) 17:43

[M4B of all chapters ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/Drinkity%20-drugity%20\(meow%20meow%20meow\)%20full.m4b)

 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
